Seorang Hyuuga yang Sempurna
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Ketika diri terasingkan. semua merobohkan istana pasirmu kemudian berseru "HAAA! ISTANA BUSUK!". mereka merobek gambar harimaumu. mereka meludahi kepalamu sambil tertawa seperti iblis. Dan mengusirmu seperti anjing kelaparan.


**Author : Eidya atau Dheeantz**

**DISCLAMER : Huff…!! WTH..!!  
**

** XXXXXXXX**

"_Hey!! Lihat !!__ Hyuuga itu….!! Dia belum bisa membaca dengan cepat..!! __Dasar BODOH__ !! Hahahaha...!!"_

**Cukup!**

"_Maaph ya.. tapi aku lebih senang bermain dengan Ino dibanding bermain dengan mu...!!"_

**Kenapa??**

"_Idih dasar..!! Kamu aneh banget sih...!! Gitu aja__ nggak bisa..!! Sudah ah..!! dasar TOLOL__!!_

**Apa ****Salahku?? Tolong jaga mulutmu!!**

"_Sakura..!! Ngapain si__h main sama anak aneh itu...!! ayo kita main sama-sama saja... __TINGGALKAN dia__..!!"_

**Tinggalkan saja!! **

"_Apa?! Sepupuku?? Bukan..!! dia bukan saudaraku... mana mungkin klanku memiliki anak LEMAH dan BODOH __seperti dia...!!_

**Aku juga tak mungkin memiliki saudara biadab sepertimu..!!**

"_Kamu ini apa-apan sih...!!__ Berhenti berlindung di belakangku seperti itu...!! Dasar anak aneh..!! __PENAKUT..!!__"_

**Aku...****?? Huh..!! siapa yang penakut..!!**

" _Aku tidak butuh anak yang lemah seperti itu..!! Adiknya yang berada lima tahun dibawahnya saja bisa lebih__ pintar dan kuat darinya...!! Apa hal itu tidak MEMALUKAN__..!! _

**Otousama, kenapa****?? **

"_Ih..!! ada anak aneh... Hush. Hush pergi sana...!! Jangan dekat-dekat kami...!! Wleeekk...!!__ Wleeeekkk...!!"_

**Ughhh..!!**** Biarkan aku menarik keluar lidahmu!!**

"_Hahahaha!! Tentu saja aku bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah...!! __LEVEL OTAKNYA JAUH DIBAWAH TANAH..__!! hahahahahahha...!!"_

**DIAM..!!**

"_Haa?? Apa ini yang namanya istana pasir?? Jelek__ banget sih..!! Huh..!! Dasar __TOLOL__...!! membuat istana pasir saja tidak becus..!! Hey..!! Lebih baik kita hancurkan saja istana BUSUK__ ini..!! Hahahahaha...!!"_

**Kenapa??**

"_Heh..!! jangan dekat-dekat..!! kau membuatku malu tau...!! Dengar ya.!! Aku tidak akan pernah memandangmu sebagai saudara..!! Ingat Itu... Anak DUNGU__!!"_

**Aku juga tidak akan PERNAH menganggapmu saudara..!!**

"_Dia menyukaiku…?? Hahahaha...!! Sayangnya... aku tidak mungkin menyukai gadis BODOH dan LEMAH__ seperti dia...!! di dunia ini banyak sekali gadis yang pintar.."_

** Apa peduliku.!!**

"_Kamu ini...!!__ selalu bikin susah kita aja..!! dasar __pembawa sial__..!! sudah __JELEK.__.!! __BODOH__..!! Hidup lagi..!! kasihan sekali ya orang tuamu, bisa punya anak seperti mu..!!"_

**Apa urusanmu!!**

"_Aduh bolanya kena kepalamu yah...?? maph ya..!! semoga__ saja dengan itu OTAKMU BISA SEDIKIT ENCER__...!! Hahahahahaha...!!"_

**Harusnya kau yang mengencerkan otakmu sendiri..!!**

"_Heh...!! Memangnya Siapa yang mau berteman denganmu?? PENYAKITAN..!! cuih..!! __NAJIS__..!!"_

"_Akamaru itu jauh lebih pintar dibandingkan kamu..!!"_

"_Pergi saja..!! HUSH...!! HUSH..!!" _

**Cukup!!**** Cukup..!! Aku memang lemah!! Aku memang bodoh! Kalian Puas..!! Kalian semua makhluk BIADAB..!!**

--

Gadis itu masih meringkuk di bawah pohon bisu yang terus mendengar tangis pilunya. Semenjak tadi, ketika anak-anak yang lain bermain dengan senangnya. Ketika mereka dengan bangga memamerkan istana pasir mereka yang megah dan kokoh. Ketika mereka berseru sambil berguling-guling di bak pasir. Ketika semua sedang dalam suasana yang menghangatkan jiwa. Dia... hanya dia.. hanya dia seorang yang tidak merasakan semua itu.. tidak ada yang menyapanya atau menarik tangannya untuk sekedar bermain. Seakan-akan ada dinding pembatas yang kokoh antara dirinya dan anak-anak itu.

--

Dari sekian makhluk yang ada di taman bermain ini. Mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang menyadari keberadaannya dan memperhatikan dari kejauhan. Ketika aku sedang asyik berkejaran dan berguling-guling di atas hijaunya rumput bersama teman-temanku, pandanganku tak bisa melepas sosoknya yang terlihat kesepian disana. Kasihan.. apa aku harus menemaninya ya... kelihatannya dia bukan anak yang menyebalkan.

Hari sudah menjelang senja. Cahaya Matahari yang tersisa di ufuk barat membiaskan diri ke tubuh gadis itu. seakan mengingatkan kalau sekarang sudah waktunya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sementara yang lain sudah meninggalkan taman ini. Beberapa dari mereka pulang bergandengan dengan orang tua mereka. Hanya dia seorang yang tersisa. dan Masih dalam posisi seperti itu. Meringkuk, memeluk lutut, dan menundukkan kepalanya. Hoh, aku pikir dia sedang 'sakit'.

Sudah berapa lama dia disana ya?? Hari sudah semakin gelap dan Bulan pun mulai menunjukkan rupanya. Tapi , Kenapa belum ada yang menjemputnya juga?? Apa memang tidak ada?? Huuff, Padahal aku sengaja duduk disini untuk memperhatikannya dari kejauhan saja. Tapi..Hufff... yah.. mau bagaimana lagi ya... aku memang makhluk yang tidak suka melihat pemandangan seperti itu sih...

Langkahku semakin dekat dengan sosoknya yang belum juga mengangkat wajah. Aku enggan melangkah lebih dekat. Berusaha membuatnya tidak kaget ketika melihat sosokku nanti. Karena mungkin saja dia akan ketakutan dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya saat melihat ku. Huff, kuputuskan untuk berhenti dan duduk manis di hadapannya saja. Menunggu reaksi positif seperti yang kuharapkan.

Ayo gadis kecil.. angkat wajahmu.. lihatlah diriku ini.. hei... apa kau mendengarku..?? Aku mulai bersuara.. memanggil gadis itu. wah, maaf ya, aku tidak tau namamu..tapi walaupun aku memanggilmu.. apa kau akan mengerti bahasaku ini...??

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. matanya terlihat sembab. Tapi.. Hey.. mata itu kan... astaga!! jadi.. jadi dia seorang Hyuuga?? Ya ampun.. kenapa anak bangsawan itu ada disini?? Hey..!! Pulang..!! Orang tuamu pasti cemas..!!

Dia memandangku, membuatku sedikit gugup. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Apa dia sudah menangis seharian tadi, ya?? Hey, jangan bersedih lagi kawan...!! Lihat, aku datang menemanimu disini... kuharap kau tidak kesepian lagi.

Seulas senyum bahagia mulai mengembang di wajahnya. Nah, itu dia yang aku tunggu, senyummu!! wah, wajahmu lucu sekali.. kenapa anak lucu sepertimu bisa sendirian tak berteman?

Dia mulai bangkit, mengambil sedikit langkah untuk mendekatiku dan duduk.

"Wah... anjing yang lucu..." ungkapnya dengan suara yang terkesan lugu. Huff... akhirnya aku mendengar suaranya juga. sempat terpikir kalau dia itu gadis bisu.

Tangannya membelai kepalaku dengan halus. Hmm... sudah lama tidak merasakan belaian seperti ini semenjak aku dibuang orang 'laknat' itu.

"Kau mau bermain denganku...?" tanyannya kemudian sambil mengelus bulu-bulu coklatku.

Aku hanya mendengkur pelan. Tentu saja aku mau bermain dengannya. Tapi.. Yah.. ini kan sudah malam, kawan. Apa kamu tidak merasa lelah...??

"Ah... sudah malam... aku harus pulang!!" katanya tiba-tiba seraya berdiri dan mulai berlari.

Lho? Mau kemana? Hey..!! Tunggu aku gadis kecil..!! Aku berlari mengikutinya. Jangan pergi Hey..!! "Hmm??" Langkahnya terhenti begitu tau aku sedang mengejarnya. Aku menghentikan langkahku. Diam. Dia mendekatiku kemudian membungkuk

"Kamu mau pulang bersama ku, ya??" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lembut.. uuughh.. manis sekali anak ini.

Aku menyaut tanda setuju dan menggerakkan ekorku yang tebal nan indah. Hey..!! aku berkata jujur!! Ekor ini sudah mendapat pujian dari banyak orang, tau!

"wah, lucunya..."Lagi-lagi dia berkata seperti itu dengan tersenyum. Hahaha... aku memang seekor anjing yang lucu. Semua juga mengakuinya.

"ehmm.. Namaku Hinata..." katanya memperkenalkan diri padaku.

Hinata.. Nama yang indah..

"Kalau begituu... mmmmmmhh... Bagaimana kalau kamu kuberi nama... emmm..." dia berpikir sejenak. Yah, lagi-lagi nama.. entah sudah berapa kali aku berganti nama.

"Ichigo...!!" serunya kemudian.

Apa? Anjing jantan seperti ku kau beri nama Ichigo...? Strawberry?? Jangan bercanda!!

"_Ichi _dari _ittoushou_ yang artinya hadiah utama dan _Go_ dari _shugoshin_ yang artinya dewa pelindung..." jelasnya.

Mendengar itu, Aku langsung menyaut setuju. Tak kusangka artinya sedemikian dalam. Ichigo.. Haha, aku jadi merasa gagah. Terima kasih kawan!! Kau hebat..!!

"mulai sekarang kita teman...!!" serunya sambil tertawa kecil, sepertinya dia senang sekali... Kedua tangannya meraih dan mengangkat tubuhku. Memasukkanku ke dalam dekapannya dan ia mulai berjalan. Haaahh... Rasanya Hangat sekali..

Aduh..!! apa ini..!! bulu-bulu ku terasa sedikit basah. Aku menengadah ke langit.

Rintik hujan..!! Huh!! Mengganggu saja sih..!!

"Ah hujan...!!" Ia mulai berlari. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Aku merasa sedikit terlindungi, lantaran kepalanya menunduk menghalangi terpaan hujan.

Jalanan ini sepi sekali sih..!! Gelap..!! Hujan bertambah deras pula..!! Apa tidak ada seseorang yang mau meminjamkan payungnya..?? Maaf Hinata, aku malah merepotkanmu begini. Huhh, Seandaikan aku ini tercipta sebagai manusia...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

Akhirnya Kami tiba di depan rumah Hinata. tepatnya di serambi setelah melalui perjalanan yang ukkhh... cukup menyedihkan dan melelahkan tentunya... Aku bisa merasakan nafas Majikan baruku yang tersengal. Ia hanya tersenyum dan melihatku dengan tatapan gemas. Uhh... Kami-sama tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya.

"_tok..tok"_ ia mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

"_Krieet..."_seseorang membukakan pintu. Seorang pria paruh baya berambut panjang. Dari Raut wajahnya aku merasakan aura yang tidak enak.. Akh... wajahnya menyeramkan sekali...!! seperti orang ingin membunuh...

"Otousa--"

"UNTUK APA KAU PULANG...!!" Pria itu memotong suara lembut Hinata dengan cepat.

Hinata hanya menunduk. Tubuhnya yang basah kuyup dan menggigil kedinginan membuatnya tak kuasa lagi untuk menjawab. Sepertinya dia tidak punya banyak kekuatan lagi.

HAH!! Pria macam apa dia!! Bisa-bisanya berkata seperti itu..!! gadis ini kedinginan, tau..!! biarkan dia masuk..!! Hah..!! apa dia sudah GILA..??

kepalaku yang basah kuyup karena guyuran dingin air hujan, tiba-tiba saja merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh menetes. Terasa hangat. Bukan.. bukan.. ini bukan air hujan... tapi..

aku menengadahkan lagi kepalaku, untuk memastikan air apa yang berjatuhan itu..

Hatiku tersayat melihatnya..

Air mata...

Ternyata dia menangis...

Aku tidak menyadarinya karena tangisnya tak bersuara...

Seakan menimbulkan sesak didadanya. Entah kenapa, tapi aku bisa merasakannya.

"MENANGIS..!! MENANGIS...!! APA CUMA ITU YANG BISA KAU LAKUKAN HAH!! ANAK IDIOT!!" Suara pria itu semakin meninggi. Sial!! Bicara apa dia!! apa sebaiknya ku gigit saja bokongnya..!! Brngskkk..!!

Air itu semakin deras membasahi kepalaku. Mulai terdengar sedikit rintihan dari bibirnya yang pucat. AKHh...!! apa-apaan ini..!! seperti inikah pemimpin klan Hyuuga itu?? tidak berperasaan..!! apa hatinya sudah membusuk??

"JANGAN MASUK...!! TIDUR DILUAR...!!" Pria itu mendorong tubuh lemah Hinata dengan kasar, hingga ia terjerembab. Tapi aku masih berada dalam dekapan eratnya. Ia enggan melepasku. Hinata maafkan aku..!! Akh!! Aku memang Anjing bodoh!!

Sial!! aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!! Aku mulai memberontak.. "Ichigoo.." Hinata terkejut aku berbuat seperti itu dan mendekapku lebih erat. Akhh..!! Lepas Hinata!! Biarkan Aku memberinya pelajaran ...!! Aku mulai menyalak. Pria itu mengangkat tinggi alisnya. Sial dia menantangku! "Ichigo hentikan..." Perintah Hinata yang belum bangkit dari jatuhnya. Diam!! Aku ingin menghajarnya.

Aku melompat. Ya!! Berhasil!! Aku mendarat di lengan kanannya dan Pria itu mulai gusar. "LEPASKAN..!! ANJING SIALAN….!!" Tangan kiri Pria itu mulai menarik tubuhku. Tapi... "Haukk" sayang sekali, gigi-gigi tajamku sudah terlanjur mencengkram lengannya tanpa ampun dan merobek lengan bajunya dan tentu saja menimbulkan luka. HAHAHAHAHAHA...!! Sakit ya?? Rasakan!!

"AAAAAKKKH...!!" Ia mengerang kesakitan, dan aku langsung melompat kembali pada majikanku. Hahahha!! Bagaimana?? Puas kau!!

"Ichigooo..." panggil Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"HINATA..!! KAMU SUDAH KETERLALUAN!!"

"Brak..!!" Pria itu menutup pintu dengan kasar. Meninggalkan kami berdua diluar. Membiarkan udara dingin menusuk tubuh ini lebih dalam. KETERLALUAN...!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**TBC (sepertinya)**

**Terserah dah..**

**Mau di review apa nggak...**

**Gomen banyak kata kasarnya…**

**Karena Aku lagi SEBEL sama semuaaaa oraaaaaaaaaaaaang…!! AAAAAAAGHHH…!! **

**Makasih banyak dah ****baca.. ehheheh…**

**Bermaksud dibikin One-shot... tapi apa boleh buat berhubung kepanjangan... yah, mungkin chapter dua dibikin juga... Tapi...AKKKKHHHHH...!!**** Dunno how to say...!!**

**Thanks..!!**


End file.
